Blue Eyes and Red Pools
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Link wakes to find himself where he knows he shouldn't be. But it will take more than a sword and shield to get out of this. Specifically, it will take a cat and bird hybrid and a lot of luck...
1. Koroshi, Kaibutsu, and Ikari

Blue Eyes and Red Pools  
  
Anthy: Woot! And LOZ fic!  
  
Anshi: It's been a long time.  
  
Anthy: I know.   
  
Anshi: She had a change of heart.  
  
Anthy: No...Lina AKA Chise let me play Soul Caliber 2  
  
Anshi: And you got to play as Link  
  
Anthy: He's a hot sexy elf.  
  
Anshi: Don't go there.   
  
Anthy: Oh...message to Lina   
  
Anshi: YES! Leggy is after Eyowen in Two Towers!  
  
344445454656464  
  
Blue Eyes and Red Pools  
  
Koroshi, Kaibutsu and Ikari  
  
I've been looking in the mirror for so long.   
  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.   
  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.   
  
Shards of me,   
  
To sharp to put back together.   
  
To small to matter,   
  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
  
Koroshi (means: killing) watched as the breath left his lungs and he went limp. No. No was not dead. She wouldn't let him die. He was hers and hers alone. Koroshi snapped her fingers and began walking down a long and dark corridor. She kicked the wooden door open and walked through, waiting for Kaibutsu (means: monstrosity) to bring her "guest" in.   
  
The behemoth in a human form laid the Hylain down face-up on the floor. Koroshi first tied a cloth over the boy's eyes and made sure he was out. Then she spread his fingers away from his palm and watched as Kaibutsu drove the metal stake (like a railroad spike) through his hand into the stone floor. The boy's body twitched. Koroshi giggled and repeated the process on his other hand.   
  
Koroshi brushed her red hair back and looked at her elf with her black eyes. She walked over to the wall and pulled a gold shackle-like collar with one long silver chain off the wall. She looked at the boy for a moment.   
  
"Chain in front or in back?" She wondered to herself.   
  
"Front." Kaibutsu said.   
  
"Over the white or against his skin?"  
  
"Skin."   
  
Koroshi giggled again and sat down next to the Hylain. She slipped the collar under his white shirt collar and clasped it shut. There was a loud "kacheenk" sound and once again, the boys' body twitched. She removed his sword and shield and handed them to Kaibutsu. She leaned over the boy's body, brushing a few stray bits of his blonde hair out of his face. Again she giggled and stood up.   
  
"Make sure that Ikari doesn't get close to him. Shorten her chain." With that, Koroshi left.   
  
Ikari sat watching them, her ice-blue cat eyes studying everything. She was built like a cat, with a neck like a horse and great feather wings coming from her shoulders. When Kaibutsu came to her, she jumped to all fours and let a growl form low in her throat. Her whip-like tail flicked back and forth in as she watched. The giant shortened her chain and left the room as well.   
  
Ikari (means: wrath) was a white rayith. Pure white, the color of new fallen snow, with great bird wings folded at her side.   
  
She watched this boy, nailed to the floor and blindfolded. Her ears could hear his heartbeat. He was still unconscious, and that was probably the safest thing for him. She pulled against her bonds, wanting to be closer to him.   
  
Ikari knew him. She knew who he was.   
  
The white rayith wept for the Hero of Time.   
  
2337894325643645635245  
  
Anthy: Woot.   
  
Anshi: Review...sorry about nit mentioning Link at first.  
  
Anthy: More to come. 


	2. Wake

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

Look! I'm actually writing this!

I feel so proud of myself!

Actually, I was reading fic yesterday and saw this on RavenTay's favorites list

And I had to start writing it again.

I promise violence,

Gore,

Horror,

Angst,

And blood.

And you all love me anyway!

This is the awakening chapter.

Where there is shock and angst and fun things

Feel free to review the first chapter if you're confused.

And days go by.

489439085490854908569086908649806908590869085690843

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

Wake

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

Ikari paced restlessly, keeping one eye and one ear turned towards Link's unconscious body. She stopped suddenly, hearing the sounds of awakening. She jumped, momentarily forgetting that she was on a chain. She was snapped backwards, but she continued to pull against the iron. She whimpered and clawed at the stone, sparks flying from her feet.

Link woke to unimaginable pain. He slowly opened his ocean-blue eyes to a dark, dungeon-like room with a single window, letting in the sunlight of the morning. He tried to sit up, only to find his hands impaled with giant nails. His heart sank, angrier at himself for getting into this situation. His ears perked as he heard Ikari.

He wearily turned his head to look at the white rayith, who now sat patiently, watching him.

_I am not your captor._

Link froze as a voice rang in his head. Ikari just sat there, ice-blue to ocean.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Link asked, voice barely able to rise above a whisper.

_You are like me, a prisoner to a crazed princess named Koroshi. I am Ikari, the white rayith._

Ikari spread her great wings, stretched, and then settled back into her spot. Link smiled weakly. Two questions answered.

"What does this Koroshi person want with me?"

_I'm not sure. Maybe we are the same. I was a gift, a trophy to her because she turned sixteen. You, on the other paw, came willingly into her castle. She might have taken a liking to you and wanted you for herself. Tell me, hero, what is your name and what were you doing here? _

"My name is Link and…"

Link had to think. He could barely remember what had happened recently, what was he doing in this place? Ikari showed no signs of impatience. Link's mind stopped whirling and the answer came.

"I was sent here. I was told about some dark power gathering in the east and was sent to investigate."

_She's coming, and she knows not about my connection._

Ikari turned and began to gnaw on her chain as the door opened and Koroshi entered the room. She seemed overjoyed that Link was awake, rushing to his side and gathering the silver chain that was connected to his gold and ruby collar. Link's eyes darkened, but that simply earned him a slap in the face. It didn't hurt, but it was somewhat sudden.

"Be more respectful to your new mistress." She said.

Angered growls came from Ikari as she pulled against her chain. Koroshi raised one hand and aimed her palm at the white rayith.

"Exodus." She said.

A great orb of black light sprang from her palm and hit Ikari in the chest. Ikari screeched and took a step back, angry ice eyes watching. Koroshi turned back to Link.

"As of today, hero-boy, you are my new pet."

The nails were removed and Link was pulled to his feet. His legs were shaky, barely able to support his weight. Ikari growled and tried to rush forwards, but was again pulled back. Koroshi laughed.

"Aww, does Ikari want a new toy as well?"

Ikari roared with such a force that it shook the bats from the towers. Koroshi was unfazed by this outburst; she simply laughed and dragged Link from the room.

_Be wary, Link._

9085689054908549085496495699864908659086890

Yaya! A chapter done!

More to come!


	3. Momentary Freedom

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

And now all hell breaks loose!

Koroshi is one sadistic bitch.

In a different sense.

Who is worse off?

Ikari or Link?

You can decide if you choose.

Screaming

Deceiving

And bleeding

A creature with wings…

Link will finish that quote.

This is a more twisted romance

(er…romance?)

Dot…dot…dot…

4890438959085908690859086590859085342909084

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

Momentary Freedom

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

A pet. That is what Link was reduced to. He had his own collar, fluffy dog-like bed, and almost anything a pet would want. His new "mistress" pulled him around all day and treated him like her dog. But he learned to not disobey.

That was one thing he learned quickly.

(Minor jump backwards)

_Link wrapped his hand around the silver chain and stopped dead in his tracks. He refused to be someone else's slave. Koroshi turned and looked at him, this was a usual occurrence for her. Link stood firm, ocean-blue eyes glaring daggers. No one spoke, Koroshi knew what he would say, and Link didn't need to speak. She simply acted. _

_Her fingers honed in on two pressure points on Link's back. He tried to stand but the new pain brought him to his knees. Koroshi then grabbed a handful of his blonde hair and slammed him against the stone floor. Link tried to stand but a hot pain tore through his back as Koroshi jabbed a hot knife into his back, carefully missing his internal organs. _

"_Every time you disobey, this punishment will increase. You get off lucky now." _

(Return)

Link didn't want to know what would have happened if he had been unlucky. Considering everything, he had it pretty easy. He was allowed to wander the castle to his heart's content, returning when he heard a whistle. He was forbidden in the East Wing, and wasn't sure if he should enter. He visited Ikari every day, and once in a while, Koroshi would let the two of them outside.

Ikari would fly, and take Link with her.

_This land is a dead place. _

"I agree. Why not run? Run now?" Link asked as they ascended above the clouds.

_You know nothing. Koroshi is a witch, an evil one at that. When she received me, I was hexed. She probably hexed you as well. If I stray too far, there is a silver line that will draw me back. I know…I've tried._

"If I kill her, can I help?" Link asked.

_You're welcome to try, but it's easier said than done._

Ikari rose above the clouds, the two bathing in the sunlight that they had been so deprived of. Link spread his arms wide and drew in everything, the sun, the wind, the air; everything was like a bit of freedom. Ikari sharply turned, bringing him back to reality. She sank below the clouds and Link's mood died as the castle came back into view.

_Be wary. Everything is not as it seems._

"I will." Link said.

They landed and were brought back inside. Link was taken one way and Ikari another. Ikari's eyes widened and she screeched, thrashing about in a violent way. She knew, she knew where he was being taken. She broke free of her physical bonds and rushed across the corridor and at Koroshi.

"Exodus."

Ikair screeched and jumped at the witch, who struck her back with another spell before dragging Link into the new room.

Link died then and there.

Koroshi fitted him with a new collar, one with a name plate and silver studs. She also had a metal muzzle for him, which she would use regularly when she was "training" him. There was another leash, this one made of leather and lined with metal. Link resisted, but one look at a white-hot knife froze him instantly.

The muzzle was simple and at the same time complex. There were two straps of leather, one going over his nose and one hooking under his chin. They connected with buckles in the back and on the sides, on his cheeks to keep him from opening his mouth. There were also two wires that fit into his mouth and cut him. Blood was often seen leaking from his lips.

Ikari cried for him when he went to her. Like a mother cat to an injured kitten, she licked his wounds and purred softly. Link lay down, falling asleep in her paws. Ikari decided then and there…

This was her lost child, and she had to protect him.

_Easier said than done…_

9202349804908439084598059805695969

Short, but a minor prelude.

Later R-Tay!


	4. Storm of Red

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

Thank you again to RavenTay who noticed that Kaibutsu was missing!

He returns in…

Um…

Glory?

But now we get vicious.

Demons are our friends

In the East Wing

Ikari rises

And all is black and cruel is fair

This is an emergency

Don't you hide your eyes from me

(Actually…the song will be _Isobel_ by Dido)

so there.

Normally, Ikari's voice is in italics, but they will be bold as well for this chapter.

(loving you more…)

97904327904327905379054905490357905370953

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

Storm of Red

_Thought it was funny when you missed the train_

Morning hit with a different air. Storm clouds hung overhead and thunder rumbled in the distance. Ikari was alert, keeping all senses wary. She hadn't seen the behemoth in a few days, meaning he had probably been sent to the town for some other spell book or torture object. This didn't bode well for the sleeping Hylian leaning against her soft white chest.

Hearing footsteps, Ikari nuzzled Link, waking him. He stood up on shaky legs, holding onto the wall for support. Koroshi stormed into the room, grabbed the chain on Link's collar and dragged him from the room. Ikari jumped at them, but Kaibutsu, the great behemoth he was, stopped her. The door closed and they circled each other.

_When I rang you at home they said you left yesterday_

_**I knew we would fight someday…and I'm ready for you. **_

Kaibutsu grunted in agreement. Ikari's ice eyes darkened. Thunder rolled closer, and lighting danced in the distance. Then, they jumped at each other.

_I thought it was strange when your car was found_

_By the tree in Ennis where we used to hang around_

Link's muzzle was removed and he was thrown into a small, dark room.

"Sit down and don't move." Koroshi said coldly, slamming the door and locking it.

Lightning flashed, lighting the room. Link now had reason to be afraid and nervous and tense. The light had showed him a room full of various torture instruments, everything from knives to Iron Maidens. Thunder roared, the storm now nearly on top of them. Link stood up, he wasn't going to take this. He was going to fight.

_Dear Isobel_ _I hope you're well_

Ikari sank her teeth into the shoulder of the monstrosity. It howled in pain and grabbed at the great white wings that were beating at his head. Ikari quickly folded her wings at her side and dug her claws into Kaibutsu's chest. Blood flew everywhere. Ikari released and jumped back, red covering her white muzzle. She shifted her weight from her left hind leg, keeping it off the floor.

_And what you've done is right_

The one lucky shot had crushed the bones in that ankle. She spread her great wings and jumped at the behemoth again.

_Oh it's been such hell _

_I wish you well_

Koroshi burst into the room, her eyes glaring daggers at Link, who was not backing down. She reeled back to slap him, but Link blocked her hit. This was a different game.

_I hope you're safe tonight_

"Bad dogs must be punished." She hissed.

_It's been a long day coming and long will it last_

_When it's last day leaving_

"I'm not your dog."

_I'm helping it pass by loving you more_

Koroshi didn't see Link's foot until it connected with her head. She staggered, and Link readied himself for her reaction. She rose, eyes blazing with hatred. She picked a long, black whip from its place on a rack and turned back to Link. Link tensed.

_And who he would become, all the things you've done_

Ikari screeched as bones in her entire left hind leg were crushed. She jumped straight for the throat. Her teeth made it there, but Kaibutsu grabbed both of her beautiful wings and pulled. Ikari clamped down harder, and Kaibutsu pulled harder. She felt things pop in her wings, and shut her eyes and bit harder.

_Would he have loved you, and not let you down  
_

There was a horrific sound as Ikari's wings were ripped from her body. Ikari bit harder and her claws racked at the giant. His breath left him and he toppled, falling dead. Ikari's wings were released. The white rayith hopped off the corpse and stood on uncertain legs. She turned her head to clean her wounds as thunder roared and lighting flashed angrily.

_And would he be stronger than his father_

The whip came snaking towards the hero, who raised his arm as a decoy. The whip curled around his wrist and Koroshi pulled. Link stood firm, ocean eyes never leaving Koroshi. She growled and jerked the whip back with a hidden strength. Link stumbled, and the witch moved in that moment.

_Dear Isobel I hope you're well _

The whip released Link's arm and Koroshi snaked it around his neck. She dragged him over to a bloody cross and shackled him to the wood. The whip returned to her and she raised it high above her head.

"Who is your master?" She asked.

"No one." Link hissed, knowing what would happen once he said that.

_And what you've done is right_

A stinging pain ripped through his torso. Link bit his lower lip to keep from crying out. Koroshi asked him again, and Link answered the same. This form of punishment continued until Link's lip was pouring blood and he couldn't speak. His tunic was torn and blood seeped from minor wounds.

_Oh it's been such hell  
I wish you well I hope your safe tonight_

Thunder roared.

Koroshi released Link, letting him drop to the floor. She bent down and grabbed a handful of his blonde hair. She pulled him to his feet and dragged him back to Ikari's room.

_It's been a long day coming and long will it last_

They both were shocked at the great corpse of Kaibutsu and the bloody and broken wings. Koroshi quickly incinerated the corpse and the wings, and her whip came lashing at Ikari. Ikari stood tall and fought back, jumping at Koroshi so suddenly that she released Link.

_When it's last day leaving, and I'm helping it pass by loving you more_

Ikari stood protectively over Link before gently taking the collar of his white shirt and tunic, dragging him into the room before Koroshi closed and locked the door.

It was raining.

It was then that Ikari collapsed in exhaustion. She and Link slept side by side, their wounds healing slowly.

_It's been a long day coming and long will it last_

They would take tomorrow when it came.

_When it's last day leaving, and I'm helping it pass by loving, loving you more_

790430874379043279084327098437985478954798478

Chapter four done!

Later!


	5. A Wonderland of Slavery

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

What is it I have to say

To make you admit you're afraid?

What is it I have to say

To make you admit you're afraid?

Again, we get vicious.

MWA HA HA HA!

But more of a verbal sort of cruel

Gracefully cruel

Oh sweet waves in the moonlight

We shall descend upon despair

And a darkness that surpasses death

There are visions

There are memories

And echoes of who we used to be

9029032498054908439089058

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

The Wonderland of Slavery

_You live in a church  
__Where you sleep with voodoo dolls  
__And you won't give up the search  
__For the ghosts in the halls  
__You wear sandals in the snow  
__And a smile that won't wash away  
__Can you look out the window  
__Without your shadow getting in the way_

When Link woke, he was not lying on the floor of Koroshi's castle. He was sitting on Ikari's back, and she was running. But all was not right. Link still wore his collar, and the end of the chain was in Ikari's mouth. His hands were bound with rope, and his sword was at his back. Ikari eventually slowed to a stop and let her rider off.

"What the hell is going on?" Link asked.

_I bought my freedom and took you with me._

"What do you mean?"

_Well, I guess it's time to tell you the truth of this land._

Ikari sat down, still holding the chain in her mouth and speaking directly into Link's mind.

_In this dead land, everyone is either a master or a slave. At the current moment, I am your master and you are my slave. _

Link looked very confused.

_I sold my fledgling wings for my freedom and got to take you along. If I was wandering around without a master or a slave, then I would be caught and just sent back. That is an experience that I don't want to repeat._

"So I'm in a worse position than I was before." Link said, sitting down.

_No, because I can get you back to your homeland. You'll just have to stick with me and put on a show for a while. _

"It still sucks." Link said.

_Not everything can be happy and free as it was in your country, fairy-boy. You're so used to everything going your way that when something bad happens, you don't know how to react. _

"That's a lie!"

Ikari moved, leaping at Link and pushing him into the nearest tree, claws dangerously close to his heart.

_Fairy-boy, I've been a slave to this land since the day I was born, and my last fight with Kaibutsu robbed me of the only freedom I had left. And just when my new wings were about to be born, I sold them to save the both of us. Now shut up and walk or I might sell you back to Koroshi. _

They traveled together, side-by-side in silence, for days. Many people offered to buy Link, but Ikari refused, no matter how high the price.

_My price is too high for you to pay_

That was her response, and then they would move on. When the seventh day came, Link gave out. He couldn't walk anymore. Ikari set him on her back and walked on. She was close to home, and wanted a safe haven for before she could rest. That was the only thing on her mind since she had escaped. Home---where her brother was. She continued walking for days without rest.

But she had continued to lie to Link.

She had left out important details of this world.

And because of those lies, she wouldn't let anyone take him until he was home.

Away from this wonderland of slavery.

98023490854908987659875

Short, but to the point.

I will note again that I post fanfic news on my profile, so be sure to check it out!

(hugs to all!)


	6. Left Behind in Empty Places

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

And here we are again

Yes! I got off my lazy ass and stopped playing Dynasty Warriors!

For the moment.

Anyways…

Well

The face inside

And we have lots of bad things!

Words cannot describe the bad things!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA

And evil laughter goes on and on.

It's like I'm paranoid.

Almost

Ah…

The sweet suspense to addict like a drug.

908432908243897539806539069086908648906980598023

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools **

Left Behind in Empty Places

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head_

Ikari had been walking for sixteen days straight, getting closer to home each time. Link had been sleeping the entire time, and it was a rest that he deserved. Home was on the horizon, and Ikari seemed to pick up her pace. She saw the hill, and woke Link before she went racing up it as fast as her powerful legs could take her.

Upon reaching the top of the hill, she stopped and let out a sound that was like a roar mixed with a howl. From the trees below came other rayiths, black, gray, red and gold. They saw her and stopped. Only a single black rayith came rushing up to her. Ikair tore the rope around Link's wrists and rushed to meet her brother.

Ikari's brother, Jure, was two years older than her. They greeted each other with lively chatter and bright eyes. Jure whistled to the rest of the pack and they came rushing to meet the two. Ikari introduced Link as her friend and allowed everyone to worry themselves over her lost wings.

Link smiled, for he knew that he was one step closer to himself getting home.

_Jure…what happened while I was gone these past 17 years?_

A great shrieking roar split the air. All rayiths aside from Jure and Ikari scattered as a great dark gray rayith with dragon wings descended.

_He happened. He is Rozu, the son of Kaira. She passed away and he simply took over. Try not to get him too mad, and if he ends up challenging you, good luck. _

_Thanks._

Rozu descended, landing with a less graceful "thud". Ikari stood over Link, protectively, unsure of this new one's motives.

_**Who are you, White One?**_

_I am Ikari, and this is my fellow traveler, Link._

_**What business do you have in our country? **_

_Sir, I have returned home. _

Rozu seemed to throw his head back and laugh.

_**You? A wingless fallen? This is not your home, Ikari-theya. Go and find a nice garbage can to crawl into, or find Lady Koroshi, she'll probably take you in.**_

"Ikari is not a 'fallen'. She is greater than that." Link said quietly. Rozu didn't seem to hear, but Ikari wasn't going to take this.

_I've lived with Koroshi for years, and I won't go back. And I and I am not a wingless fallen, for I have given others freedom by sacrificing my own. I doubt you even would do that, Rozu-**theya**._

(-theya is a rayith ending meaning trash or garbage)

No words were exchanged, Rozu simply jumped at Ikari. She went straight for his throat. Suspicion confirmed, Rozu was begging for mercy before her jaws got to him.

_**Ikari, I banish you from this land. Leave now before I decide to have you killed.**_

Ikari didn't seem to care. She nuzzled her brother once before Link hopped onto her back and she ran to the east.

And Link saw it…

The tears as she ran.

39890854984390854879578965

Bah! Another short chapter!

But the next one will be good! I promise!


	7. Bleeding On My Fallen Past

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

I'm back.

Seven months!

Seven fracking months until TP!

Damn you Nintendo!

Anyways…

I am incredibly inspired to do writing

And Link is the victim of my labors

So there!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA

And thus the dead shall sing

And scream

And cry out for mercy

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA

The sweet suspense to addict like a drug.

3427843278934897278978957985

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

Bleeding on my Fallen Past

_I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing.  
I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there, father away._

She couldn't run anymore. Her legs gave out and the two went sprawling to the ground. Ikari tried and tried again to stand but she couldn't. Link ran to her, worry and concern in his ocean eyes.

_Kill me_.

Link stopped checking her for injuries when he heard that.

"What?"

_Damnit Link! I can't run anymore, I can't fly anymore. Just kill me and save me thr trouble of being eaten by something bigger than me. _

"You can't be serious."

_I am serious! Take your sword and drive it through my head or I'll do it myself._

"No! I'm not going to kill you! You're the only friend that I have in this world! I can't just kill you because you ask."

_I'll suffer more if I'm alive. _

Ikari lunged, jaws tearing the Master Sword from its sheath and flicking it up in the air. It flipped. Link screamed and tried to move Ikari, but her back legs kicked him back. The sword came down, blade whirling deadly. Tears sprang from Link's eyes as he rushed to her, though in the back of his mind, he knew that there was nothing he could do.

The blade of the Master Sword went straight through Ikari's skull. Blood sprayed everywhere. Link cried out, trying to convince himself that this didn't happen. But it had. Ikari was dead, and Link was now alone.Link continued on by himself, heading in the direction that they were earlier. He constantly tried to erase the suicide in his mind, but it haunted him every night. Link had gotten used to hiding from this wonderland by day and moving by night, but even though each step brought him closer to home, each step was still painful.

One full-moon night, he stepped over the boundary, into Hyrule.

Link whistled, and like magic, Epona ran to him. Slowly and solemnly, he went home.

And cried himself to sleep.

Morning came with rain, and an unwanted visitor. Link stepped outside to see a black carriage drawn by black horses. Link grabbed his sword and watched cautiously. Koroshi stepped out of the carriage. But all would not be well once she laid her eyes on Link.

"Come back to your master." She hissed.

"I am no one's slave!" Link shouted.

Koroshi began to change. She grew great white bat wings, and her fingers became like claws. She lunged at Link, who rose to meet her. Blood flew from both sides. Koroshi watched as Link broke one of her wings. The claws racked at his eyes, blinding him with his own blood. Link staggered back and tried desperately to wipe his eyes clean, but Koroshi wouldn't give him the chance.

"Come back, little lost dog." Koroshi said.

"I'm not your dog." Link said defiantly, listening carefully for movement.

Link whirled, blade slicing through the other wing. Though blinded, Link could hear the movement of muscles. Koroshi shrieked and sank her clawed hands into Link's back. Link cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Koroshi laughed and dove for Link's throat.

But the blow never came.

_Looks like I got here just in time._

"You!" Koroshi shrieked.

_Leave._

There was a sound of wheels turning, and a shoulder stood to help Link to his feet. Link slowly whipped the blood from his eyes and waited for his vision to clear.

"Jure…?"

48954908459085490854908598569805689

Dun Da Dun!

Chapter end! Looking for inspiration!


	8. Symphony of the White

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

And Gaia said that I should write...

So I did.

Now...to answer a few questions...

For those who can't remember, Jure is Ikari's brother.

Link has returned to Hyrule

Ikari killed herself

Koroshi is after Link

And all is black and cruel is fair.

I think that's about it.

As far as this fic goes...

I don't know what the hell to do with it.

Any little idea would help

But this is an update...

So feel happy inside

And then remember what you're reading

The color of defeat is dark, dark blue

Dark

Dark

Blue...

2389032908439082794

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

Symphony of the White

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wronged, I've been down  
Into the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream are we having fun yet?_

Jure had been the savior this time. Link cleaned himself up and sat down on his bed while Jure settled himself on the floor. There had to be a story here, behind everything. Wounds bandaged and clothes changed, Link waited for the story.

_Maybe, I should start with Ikari. Our father was a white rayith, the strongest and bravest creature to ever live. When Ikari and I were young, he was killed by Koroshi and Kaibutsu. Koroshi had wanted Ikari and our father, because they were white and rare. When our father was killed, she took Ikari. I didn't see here for 85 years until she returned with you, but I could hear her inside my head, in my dreams. _

"The bond between family?" Link asked. The black rayith nodded.

_Yes. Though I could not see her, I could talk to her. I knew what hell she went through, how Koroshi tormented her with hot blades and black magic. She cried for you when she first saw you. After she told me about you, though she didn't know your name, she didn't talk to me anymore. Weeks passed until she came to us, and was driven off by Rozu. She could have killed him, but she backed down because she wanted you to get home. _

"Then..."

_The last thing she told me before she killed herself was 'Keep him safe'. I followed you, and I'll continue to stay until either myself of Koroshi is dead._

Link sat back, mind sorting out all of this information. This answered so many of his questions, but he still didn't know how he could kill Koroshi. He thanked Jure, who took up watch outside while Link drifted into a deep and dark dream.

And he dreamed of white feathers

And unborn wings

And red blood

And ice-blue eyes

2349823489042879479846

I am so out of ideas...

Help me.


	9. Friend is Another Word for Fool

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

Oh dear lord!

I'm actually writing!

Don't ask why it has been so long...

Okay okay it's because I'm both lazy and uninspired.

But I will try!

Any and all ideas are appreciated.

Trust me

I'm serious.

Drives me crazy

So call my name

And we bring the world together

Just to rip it apart.

Heh...

Oh sweet suspense

Addiction like a drug

349890843890430954

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

Friend is Another Word for Fool

_Now we've traveled far  
But are we any nearer?  
There's a feeling we're reaching for  
In the fields where it all began_

Listen do you hear?   
I thought I heard a promise  
But that empty fear, it grows   
And I'm scared that I will forget  


Link woke...

And instantly knew that he had been betrayed.

How did this happen? How could so much greed sway the mindset of fate?

Link was on his knees, his arms bound high above his head, in an empty room with only a candle as comfort. His weapons were gone, and he shivered from cold. Why did he trust so much? Why did he think that this would turn out to be a "happy ending" for once? These questions rang in his head with no answers for him. There would be no happy endings, because nothing ended for the Hero of Time. He cursed himself for being so careless and so stupid...

...for letting Ikari down.

She gave everything and he was still not free.

Voices were heard. Link's ears perked up as he listened to arguments around him. He recognized Koroshi and Jure, arguing about payment and other such of the like. Suspicion confirmed. He had been sold out for a little patch of land. The voices grew louder and louder until there was a death cry. Then silence. Koroshi laughed to herself, confident that the walls did not have ears. But Link heard everything. He actually smiled for a moment, but that twisted into sorrow once again. He had still become her pet, always and continually someone's pet.

The door opened behind him, light spilling into the empty room. Koroshi's footsteps rang off the walls, but Link did nothing. There would be no point to fighting back when there was no advantage. He needed something...but all ideas failed him.

There was a hiss, moments before a sharp pain snapped across his back. He instinctively bit his lip, cringing only at the sound of his captor's laughter.

"So nice to have you back, my little pet."

The pain came again, and Link still said nothing. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that he was in pain.

"Did you miss me?"

"Only as much as I miss the King of all Evil." Link muttered, smirking to himself.

Snap. Link grinned. Koroshi obviously just wanted him to be submissive and obedient. Ha ha—not!

Link slowly got to his feet and turned around to face the witch, smirk still playing his face. She scowled at him.

"How long are you going to play this little game? Does it make you feel powerful?" He asked.

"Shut up!"

The whip snapped across Link's right cheek. He didn't waver.

"You couldn't win with words, so not you're using force? How much more pathetic can you get?"

Koroshi looked like she would kill. She raised her whip high, and Link braced himself for the worst. It came snaking down towards him.

_Bones have bended_

_Skulls are smashing_

_Claws have rended_

_Joints are popping_

_On grave the will of white lord_

_Hear the Symphony of the Rayith Chord_

Koroshi screamed as her wings exploded from her back. They moved independently, and there was a huge growth under the witch's flesh. It seemed to be struggling. Claws poked through the flesh, then ripping away. Link's mouth dropped open in awe.

There, drenched in blood, was a young, white rayith.

5798594957945798

All ideas are welcome!

Trust me.


	10. Vengeance in WhiteFinale

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

The end is near!

Trust me!

This will be violent and gory and fun.

There will be a sequel to Razor Blade Eyes

Look for it.

To everyone who reviewed (even you RavenTay)...

Thank you very much!

I appreciate everything you reviewers have sent me, those little bits of encouragement go a long way.

And for those who continually bug me about my fics...

(Even you RavenTay, Lina, etc etc)

You keep writing, I'll keep writing.

Got it?

Let's go then!

35439043879549785987

**Blue Eyes and Red Pools**

Vengeance in White

_Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away  
And leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding in my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding_

And I wanted  
You turned away  
You don't remember  
But I do  
You never even tried

The little white rayith, drenched in Koroshi's blood, casually jumped from the bloody back of the host and looked over and the screaming witch. Link watched silently, unsure if he should even say anything at the moment. Koroshi hissed, blood dripping from her lips. But her eyes were not focused on the white rayith kit. No. They were looking straight at the bound hero beside it.

She raised her whip high above her head, and Link braced himself for the sting, but instead a stabbing pain exploded in his right shoulder where a fine golden blade pierced it. Blood poured from the wound. He bit his lower lip so hard that it drew blood, blood that Koroshi licked from his face. Link tried to pull away but her hand held him firmly.

Then, Koroshi kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth despite his protests. When she released him, he seemed to sink, as if she had just stolen his strength from him. Koroshi tried to go in once more but the white rayith kit sank its jaws into her neck. Link watched wearily, feeling weak and helpless. Blood flew and Koroshi screeched curses and magic spells, all which seemed to miss their target. When there was red all over, even splattered on Link's face, the rayith spoke.

_Koroshi, I am Vengeance. Born to this world by your own killings and your own misdeeds, I have been ordered to kill you._

Almost ceremonially, Vengeance howled once before the white claws ripped Koroshi's beating heart from her chest. It then turned to Link. He was cut from his bonds and stood on shaky legs. He steadied himself and looked straight at the red-eyed kit.

_It is all over now. You may return to your own home. I shall remain forever on, for I am Vengeance._

"Are you Ikari's daughter?" Link asked, a hint of hope in his voice. Vengeance nodded.

_Do not speak of this to anyone, not even your closest friends. _

Link nodded and was instantly returned to his house. He drew the tent flap door and removed his weapons. He flopped onto his bed with one hand over his eyes. Part of him wanted to cry...

And more of him could still taste passion in Koroshi's kiss...

34093489090843439084908

The end!

Now...I shall devote my insanity to random songfics, Wishing on Dead Stars, White Rabbit, and Web of Time...

And...

The sequel to Razor Blade Eyes...

Razor Blade Twilight!

I hope you enjoyed it. Thank everyone who reviewed.


End file.
